


Sharing

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they share clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been translated into russian by fob222 and you can read that [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5100984)

Dan had always been tall, and when he wasn’t tall he was fat. And while he didn’t have an issue being taller than most everyone, it did mean that he never got hand-me-downs from people and he never was able to barrow things from his friends. Until he met Phil. When he had first started watching him Dan had noted how Phil did look tall but it was hard to tell in video–especially when Phil did so much of it alone–so when they did start talking regularly Dan tentatively brought it up once, asked Phil how tall he was and was surprised to hear that Phil was just as tall as him. Dan mentioned that they were the same height and Phil’s eyes lit up, explaining that he hadn’t ever had a friend that was as tall as him and going off on how much he hated being so tall. Dan laughed and joined in on Phil’s rant and it made him happy because even though it was something so insignificant as being tall it was still another thing that he and Phil connected on and it was great.

When Phil had got his own apartment and Dan was at uni he had spent a lot of time at Phil’s house and most of the time he would go over there and only plan to stay for a few hours and end up spending the night, and it was fine. Phil loved having him there and Dan loved being there because it actually felt like a home as opposed to his uni halls. And with that Dan had started to wear Phil’s clothes. They had done it once or twice when Phil still lived at home and Dan would go up there but that was just for show and them being bored and wanting to play dress up. 

Dan loved wearing Phil’s clothes, they smelled like him and were worn and soft because Phil rarely bought anything new. And Dan could see that Phil liked it when he wore his clothes, he used to mention it to Dan, point it out and say that he looks nice, and now he doesn’t draw attention to it but whenever Dan would walk out of Phil’s room in the morning wearing one of Phil’s shirts he would always see a small smirk on Phil’s face.

It was usually a private thing that they kept to themselves, but there were a few videos where Dan would be wearing Phil’s shirts–and even one where he was wearing his underwear–and while they didn’t have an issue with it, Dan was afraid that the fans might start to notice. Phil had assured him that even if they did they wouldn’t care and Dan had nothing to worry about. Dan figured that the only reason that he wore Phil’s clothes was because he didn’t have any clothes at his flat, and that this would all stop once they moved in together. But even then, when he woke up in the morning nine times out of ten he would grab one of Phil’s shirts to wear instead of his own and would end up wearing it for hours, if not the rest of the day. It got to the point where if either of them went out shopping without the other they would always text a picture asking if the other liked it or not because they both understood that it was going to be worn by both of them.

That had all started right after they had moved to Manchester and Dan went out shopping for a new shirt (even though he really shouldn’t have, they barely had enough money as it was) and he didn’t know whether or not he should get it so he texted Phil a picture.

_Do you like this thinking about buying it?_

_Yeah id wear it_

_Its for me idiot_

_Like thats ever stopped me before buy it you look cute_

So Dan did and when it was all said and done he ended up giving it to Phil because while he liked it Phil liked it more and wore it more.

Eventually the fans did start to notice–as Dan knew that they would–and they denied it. It was mainly Dan wearing Phil’s clothes in videos and they write it off as Dan needing it to play characters but most of the time it was just him picking out a shirt and forgetting that it was Phil’s to begin with. There was so many items of clothing that they shared that they forgot who ‘owned’ each one. And that was fine, they didn't mind that they stopped having their own clothing because seeing the other in one of their shirts was still something that they loved.


End file.
